


Borderlands 2

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [11]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Ennis travels a long road to acceptance and forgiveness.





	Borderlands 2

He didn't often allow his mind to wander to this place, but it did, especially on long drives like these. In his own private space, he didn't mind, and even looked forward to it, sometimes. He switched on the windshield wipers when a brief, mild rainshower passed through and misted the glass, the intermittent sound keeping a rhythym, a news report on the radio a jumble of words in the background as he became lost in his thoughts. On the long return from visiting Jack's family, coming back without him, but with the shirts in the paper bag, a tangible reminder on the front seat next to him.

The little bluestem grass he'd noticed growing on either side of the highway became almost a blur as his boot pressed down on the gas pedal to reach highway speed. He tried to concentrate on his driving by staring at a point in the road, where the two sides of the road seemed to converge into one, somewhere off in the mountains up ahead, an optical illusion. He felt like he was in a state of limbo. He suddenly wondered if Jack must've felt just like this, on his long drives to meet him for their fishing trips, and he felt a sharp pang of guilt because he had never driven out there to see him all those years, that Jack had always been the one to make the effort. So many things he'd fix if he could.

He felt Jack's voice soothe him as he had done all those years before, repeating, "it's all right, it's all right", and he began to softly cry.


End file.
